


Comfort

by evieisyourqueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieisyourqueen/pseuds/evieisyourqueen
Summary: Peridot and Amethyst talk about Rose and Pink Diamond being the same person.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This took 3 days to make so I hope this is enjoyable and not a clusterfuck. This does take place between 'The Question' and 'Made of Honor'. Also sorry the crappy title, I might change it if I come up with something better, but if anyone has a better title for this, feel free to leave a comment!

Amethyst barged into the bathroom; something Peridot was quite used to since Amethyst barged in quite frequently eversince Peridot started living with the gems again. And for some reason it made Peridot smile everytime she did it. "Hey Pier!" Amethyst smiled, shutting the bathroom door. She sat down in the bathtub, next to Peridot, who was holding Pumpkin.

Peridot raised an eyebrow to Amethyst's nickname for her. "Pier?" Peridot asked, in slight confusion.

"Yup. It's ma new nickname for ya," Amethyst chatted, smiling. "Like it?"

“Of course I do.”

"That's good! - So.. I haven't see ya in like a day or two," Amethyst pointed out. "..You okay..?"

"I'm doing okay.. I heard the ruckus out there, and I figured, that, it would be best to stay out of it," Peridot explained.

“Oh yeah..,” Amethyst said. “ _That_.”

"If you don't mind me asking.. what was it?" Peridot asked, out of curiousity.

"It's fine - well, soo, basically we all found out that Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond were the same person, faked her shattering, and lied to everyone. Right? So, Garnet split, Sapphire freaked out, insulted Ruby, and ran off. Then Ruby ran off, Sapphire came back, and then they reunited, and Ruby proposed to Sapphire, so now they're getting married."

“What..?” Peridot asked, shocked, a little mindblown by all of the information she was just given.

“Yeah..,” Amethyst sighed.

"..Married?" Peridot asked, not quite knowing the concept of what marriage was. 

"Oh. Right. You don't know what marriage is," Amethyst rememebered. "Soo to put it into nerd terms, it's basically the state of being united as spouses in a consensual relationship that is recognized by law or whatever."

"Oh, okay. So will there be an event held for the occasion?"

"Yep. It's called a wedding, ya dork," Amethyst responded. "I thought your soap opera show or your tablet wouda taught ya this stuff."

"Well, clearly neither of them did," Peridot quipped, slightly irritated. It wasn't Amethyst in general that was irritating her, it was just her bringing up Camp Pining Hearts that did. It went quiet for a minute. Peridot finally broke the silence, ""..I've heard about Pink Diamond before. No one really mentions her other then the fact that she was shattered by the 'villanous Rose Quartz'.."

"Yeah.. turns out that wasn't true."

"So.. Steven has Pink Diamond's gem now?" Peridot asked.

"Yep..," Amethyst answered. "Heh. It.. sucks.., but, she did it for a reason.."

 

"Yeah. And look how that turned out. Her faking her shattering and lying to everyone resulted in thousands of gems being shattered, forced gem fusions, corruption, the earth being a target, era 2 being a total disaster, possibly the resource crisis on Homeworld, and so much more," Peridot listed.

“Oh yeah.. that too..”

"So, how are you feeling, Amethyst?" Peridot asked, now realizing that Amethyst is probably hurt by the relevation, and probably someone to be there for her right now.

"Fine.., I guess.. Just.. At first, I was just shocked because y'know Rose is actually Pink Diamond.. but now it just really hit me..," Amethyst mumbled. "That everything was fake.."

"Well. To be technical, not  **everything** was fake. Just, her personal identity was fake. Her intentions, relationship, and everything else were not," Peridot explained.

"I guess...," Amethyst sighed. "It's just weird.. Y'know? Like, for the past 5000 years, I've known her as Rose Quartz, 'former leader and founder of the Crystal Gems', but this whole time.. we were fighting what she was apart of."

"Yeah.. So why did she put on the identity of Rose Quartz?" Peridot asked, genuinely curious.

"I dunno. I guess she just wanted to have fun at first, and then I guess she fell in love with the Earth, and then in order to preserve the planet she became 'Rose Quartz' and faked her shattering," Amethyst explained. "Sort of reminds me of you."

"How so?" Peridot asked.

"Y'know. Fell in love with Earth. Tried to preserve it."

"Well I didn't fake my personal identity to preserve it, thank you very much," Peridot jested, now smiling. "And while yes, I am entranced by Earth's beauty, that is not the only reason why I am a crystal gem."

“Okay smart stuff, what are your other reasons?” Amethyst asked.

"The humane activities. How predjudiced, bigoted, and unfair the Diamonds are. And so I could be here with you, Pumpkin, and the other crystal gems," Peridot listed.

Amethyst blushed, "I like hnaging out with ya too, Peri." Peridot blushed back. "Ugh.. I know all of the drama is over and all.., but.. I guess it really hurts." Peridot's eyes widened. "Even though I didn't know her as long as the others did, and none of this is my problem, or your's, or Steven's, and even though this shouldn't affect me, I guess, it just hurts, and I was lied to. I thought she was so great and so amazing, and that she knew everything, and that she was supposed to make everything better! Hey, I practically thought she was perfect! But she didn't. She didn't make everything better.. she ended up being the cause for stuff so much bad stuff.. and I don't blame Garnet for being upset, or even questioning why she's even together in the first place if Rose was just a fake."

Peridot then noticed a few tears strolling down her face. "..Amethyst..?" She asked, now worried.

Amethyst quickly turned her head, one hand covering her eye, to make sure Peridot couldn't see her crying. "I'm fine.., Peridot," Amethyst lied.

“You’re not fine."

“I am. Okay? Don't worry.."

“But you’re crying..”

Amethyst turned back, facing Peridot. Peridot wiped Amethyst's tear, and then cupped her cheek. Her cheeks turned into a dark purple, "I don't want to make this about myself.. Okay? I didn't know her as long as Garnet and Pearl did. I didn't know her like they did. And I don't have her gem like Steven does. I don't have to deal with the mess she created like he does."

"You're not making this about yourself, Amethyst. It's okay for you to feel hurt by this. You were close with her too," Peridot comforted.

Amethyst put her hand on Peridot's hand, the hand that was cupping her cheek, "Sorry for dumping all of this on you, Dot."

"It's okay. You're not. And - even if you are, I-I like being there for you and making you feel better," Peridot stammered. "I guess that.. I'm.. returning the favor."

"Pft. Thanks Per," Amethyst snorted. "So, when'd ya get so good at this comforting stuff?"

"I guess I got it from being around you and the others," Peridot shrugged. 

“Probably,” Amethyst smiled. “So.. was the ruckus and drama the only reason why you hid in here?”

"..No, actually. I've just been thinking. I've had a lot on my mind," Peridot answered.

“Like what?” Amethyst asked, out of curosity. 

"..I miss her. And part of me wishes she could be here so I could show her far I've progrssed in my metal powers, and I wish she got to be here for the wedding..," Peridot admitted. Amethyst's face went from smiling to dismay. "But - I can't more anymore. She held me back. I'm doing things that I would have never done if she was still here. And, I had to walk on egg shells just to make her happy, and that wasn't healthy. Besides, I have you guys now, and I love hanging out with you and getting to do things."

Amethyst smiled, "Well. I'm glad ya realized that, Per." She got up, "Well... I'm gonna see what's going on out there. You wanna come with?" She held her hand out.

Peridot smiled back, grabbing her hand, "Yea." Amethyst helped her get out of the tub.

“Per?"

“Yeah?”

Amethyst hugged her, “Thanks for comforting me ya big nerd.”

“You’re.. welcome,” Peridot blushed, embracing the hug.


End file.
